fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mia
Mia (ワユ Wayu, Wayu in the Japanese versions) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is one of the members of the Greil Mercenaries, and works as a sell-sword. Profile In Path of Radiance, Mia is a mercenary hired by Crimea, and is captured by Daein soldiers. As a result of being set free by Greil, she joins his mercenary band to pay off her debt. but remained with the mercenaries. Mia's training tends to be rather extreme, with her attempts to spar with Ike being rather aggressive in nature, whereupon she convinces Rhys to stand by the side in order to heal any wounds she may receive. She is most likely Ike's preferred sparring partner, as she tends to not complain about the fact that he never holds back during their training sessions, even seeming to enjoy them. After the defeat of Ashera, Mia sets off on a journey around Tellius in search of new opponents, occasionally stopping by Greil's retreat to rest. Personality Mia can be described as being eccentric and upbeat. This may be observed in her support conversations, where she will often run around and challenge the first person she sights to duels. After learning that her "archrival will ride towards her in white robes", Mia takes this to mean that Rhys will someday gain power to rival her own, despite the fact that Rhys is nothing more than a humble Priest with no fighting capabilities. Despite her eccentricities however, she is a genuinely nice girl, as shown during one of her training sessions with Rhys, in which she forbids him to practice with swords anymore because it was making him sick. Through her support conversations with Largo, Mia is observed to be strongly against the traditional stereotype of women not being able to fight. She is thus quick to accuse male opponents of going easy on her or assuming that her prowess as a swords-woman is inferior due to her gender. In Game Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 7: Have Ike speak to her. Base Stats | Myrmidon | Fire |6 |21 |7 |0 |10 |13 |6 |7 |2 |6 |6 |6 | Sword - D | Vantage | Iron Sword Slim Sword Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |50% |40% |30% |45% |60% |45% |20% |45% |} Support Conversations *Rhys *Ilyana *Largo Promotional Gains Promotion to Swordmaster *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +1 *'Magic:' +2 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Con:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'Cap:' +5 Overall Mia is a well-balanced unit, with her only flaw being that of her low HP, an issue that can be easily fixed with a Seraph Robe. Her Strength growth may be a little unstable, whereupon a support with characters such as Rhys may come in handy. Her unnaturally high resistance can help her fight magic units and being able to always attack first can possibly prevent her from taking more damage that she'd be able to. Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base Stats | Swordmaster | Fire |7 |34 |17 |5 |26 |28 |18 |13 |8 |7 |7 |7 | Sword - A | Vantage Critical+10 Shove | Wo Dao Steel Sword |} Growth Rates |70% |45% |15% |60% |65% |35% |40% |25% |} Biorhythm Promotional Gains Promotion to Trueblade *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +3 *'Resistance:' +4 *'Con:' +0 *'Move:' +0 *''' Astra Skill''' Overall Mia's Strength and Defense growths are well balanced in Radiant Dawn, with her high Speed and Luck making it hard for opponents to successfully land any blows on her. She is most likely to cap all her stats except Magic and Resistance, although her Defense and Strength caps may be rather disappointing. Mia also possesses excellent Bonus Experience potential, as her Skill and speed are nearly capped when she joins the player's army. While she may have issues finishing off foes without Killer weapons or the Astra skill, Mia's high Skill allows her to activate skills quite frequently, allowing her to spontaneously destroy foes. Awakening Base Stats '*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Death Quotes Epilogue Path of Radiance "Heya, Boss! We did it! Whooo-hooo! You know, I am completely in love with your fighting style. If I could train under you, it would be great! So let me stick around for a while. All right?" Radiant Dawn *'Aspiring Lady of the Blades' (頂へ昇る剣士 Itadaki e noboru kenshi, lit. The Aspiring Swordswoman) Mia set off in search of new opponents. She traveled the whole continent, but sometimes rested at the Greil's retreat. Trivia *Mia, alongside most of the Greil Mercenaries, is given a voice in a cutscene of Radiant Dawn. Alongside Micaiah and Rolf, is voiced by Lani Minella. *In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Forde mentions that Kyle has a sister named Mia in their B support. However neither character's name is Mia in the Japanese versions. *Throughout the Tellius series, Mia searches for her rival "clad in white", accusing several unlikely characters of being this person. Strangely enough she never seems to take notice of Lucia, who serves in the same army as her in both games and is a Swordmaster in white garb. *If Mia supports Ike in Radiant Dawn, she will refer to him as "boss" instead of Ike. Gallery File:Mia (FE9 Artwork).png‎|Mia, as she appears in Path of Radiance. File:Miamovie.png|Mia using the Wo Dao blade to kill a Crimean rebel soldier. File:MiaFE9Portrait.png‎|Mia's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:MiaFE10Portrait.png‎|Mia's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Myrmidon (Mia).png|Mia's in-game battle model as a Myrmidon in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Swordmaster (Mia).png|Mia's in-game battle model as a Swordmaster in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Swordmaster (Mia).png|Mia's in-game battle model as a Swordmaster in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Trueblade (Mia).png|Mia's in-game battle model as a Trueblade in Radiant Dawn. File:MiaSwordmaster1.jpg|Mia's Swordmaster model in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Mia Trueblade.jpg|Mia's Trueblade model in Radiant Dawn. de:Mia Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc